The Witch And The Prince
by veiledwaste
Summary: She was born to be the greatest witch to ever exist. He was born to lead an entire country. She is a wanted criminal. He is a prince. It's her task to destroy the world. It's his duty to protect his people. It was already decided that these two must face each other in war, but no one expected for them to meet in Hargeon Port and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: The Witch

**Heyoooo! I hope you guys will enjoy reading _The Witch And The Prince_! There will be no magic here, only certain people will have them and all of them will be viewed as wanted criminals. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Mama! Papa! I have something to show you!" Little Lucy Heartfilia exclaimed, smiling widely. Jude and Layla looked at each other and smiled as they fixed their attention on their precious child._

 _"_ _What is it, my dear Lucy?"Layla smiled sweetly. The little girl ended up smiling wider. She always liked it when her mama smiles at her. So, she wanted to see her smile more. She looked around the room and saw something that got her attention. 'Perfect,' the young Heartfilia thought._

 _Her eyes landed on a porcelain vase that was sitting on top of a glass table. It was decorated with white and red roses. She got an idea and a smile made its way into her pretty face once more. 'Picture what you want them to do and focus,' she repeated on her mind what her mentor, Aquarius, told her. She did as she was told and soon enough, the flowers were no longer inside the vase._

 _It was floating in mid-air, a golden glow surrounding it._

 _She wanted to give it to her beloved mother and soon enough the roses made its way to the older Heartfilia beauty. She was smiling, very proud of her daughter that took after her. However, her husband was not the least bit amused._

 _"_ _What kind of sorcery is this?!"Jude shouted, the two girls' eyes went wide. Layla hurriedly called on a maid and made them go to Lucy's room._

 _The young girl quietly went with the household maid, Ms. Spetto. Upon closing the door, she heard her father say something about his daughter being a "freak" and an "abnormal child"._

 _She was young, but she knew something was wrong with her._

 _But what she didn't understand is why she had to leave the mansion._

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. The sun's rays lit up Lucy's face which caused her to stir in her sleep. She was having the most beautiful sleep she's ever had and she wanted it to continue that way.

Well, until her guardian decided to pour a bucket of cold water into her.

She woke up screaming bloody murder and glared at the culprit.

A blue-haired woman stood before her, smirking smugly. Her long, aqua blue hair flowed freely down her back and her piercing blue eyes were looking at her tauntingly. Holding the container that formerly contained the liquid that was poured into her now, she confirmed it was the blue eyed woman who drenched her. She gave the blonde beauty a stern look and authoritatively said, "Get up."

"What the fudge, Aquarius?!" she shrieked at her assailant. The woman just rolled her eyes at the whining girl.

"Get your damned ass out of that bed. Breakfast will be ready soon so go take a shower," her blue eyes scanned the soaked girl in front of her and let out a disgusted snort. "You look so pathetic. No wonder you'll never get a boyfriend."

The blonde scoffed at the woman, used to her mentor's attitude towards her. She knew better than to answer back so she remained silent and did as she was told. The cold suddenly entered her body and it made her remember that she was in fact, soaked in water. She heaved out a sigh and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Focus!" Aquarius screamed at the blonde. She flinched at her mentor's voice. Aquarius is definitely pissed right now. She wasn't in the mood to face her wrath so she then proceeded to take deep breaths.

 _'_ _Inhale. Exhale. You can do this, Lucy!'_ she thought to herself. She eyed the target once more and gathered all her energy into making the dart hit all of the five vases. Not just hit, but to completely _destroy._

The dart then floated, eyeing the first vase. It was covered with a golden glow. It was floating still, then with her will, she successfully destroyed the first vase. She then ordered it to go left, and strike the next one. She did it again and again, until all of the vases are completely shattered.

"5.03 seconds. Not bad, brat." Lucy smiled.

The blonde girl looked at her work, pleased with what she has done. And she knew the blue-haired woman was, too. After all, she was smiling smugly, obviously proud of what her student did.

"That's enough for the day, brat. Go and change those filthy clothes of yours. We're going to the next town to buy some food. You better be ready in five minutes. _Five minutes,_ " she looked at the girl menacingly and Lucy gulped in fear. "Understand?" Lucy nodded continuously, scared by the consequences she was going to face.

She went into her room and checked her closet for something to wear. She couldn't find her favorite white top and there was no time to do so. She quickly grabbed the first cloth her hands first laid on and hurriedly put it on.

She was wearing a plain white, strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places. The hem stopped below her knees and it had a black ribbon circled around her waist.

She faced her full body mirror and began to chant. She watched as her long, blonde hair turn to a black one.

Blondes are very rare in Magnolia. Only five of them has ever had blonde hair, including her mother. Besides the hair, they all had one thing in common. They were all _witches_.

Witches only have one fate sealed upon them: they were all burned up in a stake. Every girl who had blonde hair will immediately be killed. Lucy smiled bitterly as she was forced to watch in the sidelines as her mother was set on fire.

Layla Heartifilia, her sweet, loving, caring mother, was killed because she had blonde hair. Stupid, isn't it? She was the kindest woman she's ever known. She always treated everyone equally, never did she once treat a servant badly. Her mother's smile never faltered, it was always there, making her already beautiful face shine brighter.

But, alas, she was still burned. She could still remember how her mother screamed as the fire tasted her porcelain skin. In the crowd, all of the servants was forced to restraint Aquarius to stop her from rescuing Layla. They all watched with a heavy heart as the fire danced around her. They would all be willing to rescue their loving mistress, but with the council threatening them to kill their families, they lost it.

Her father stood there crying. Yes, the cold-hearted Jude Heartfilia cried in agony as his beloved wife was burned to her death. From being one of the wealthiest family in all of Magnolia, they lost everything in the hopes of stopping the council for Layla's death. But, they were just robbed.

Lucy wiped the tears staining her face and shook off those thoughts. She took one last look at the mirror before grabbing her hoodie and went downstairs.

"Tch, let's go." The older woman sneered. She was sporting a black t-shirt and ripped shorts. Aquarius wasn't a witch. She was the one who trains them, and, so she has said, Layla was her greatest student. She really loved Layla, so she expected a lot from Lucy.

She always called the blonde a brat but she really cares for the young witch.

Even though she's in her late twenties, Aquarius still looked magnificent. She took her hoodie hanging from behind the door and put it on. They then proceeded to go to the station.

"Two tickets to Fiore." The cashier nodded and gave them their tickets while the blue-haired woman gave him the jewels. They then _patiently_ waited for the next train to arrive.

Note the sarcasm.

Aquarius is becoming more irritated by the moment. She was complaining on how long the train is taking too long to arrive. People are becoming scared of the black aura the blue haired woman was emitting. Lucy stood quietly beside her, afraid to say something that might upset the woman further.

"When the frick will that fricking train come?! I'm not getting any younger here! Damn!" Aquarius cussed. Lucy silently prayed that the train will come soon.

And as if her prayers were heard, the train finally arrived. She stole a glance at the blue-haired woman and sighed in relief when she saw that Aquarius has finally calmed down.

The ride to Fiore was quiet. Lucy fought the urge to sleep for she knew Aquarius won't wake her up if they are on their station. She'll leave her like she did when they once went to Onibus. She then remembered when she woke up, she was at the last station. She shivered at the bad memory.

Lucy faced the window, looking at the scenery outside. She sighed. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince

**Holaaaa! Sorry for the long wait, got caught up in school stuff. And, OMG! Thank you for all that reviewed! Now, I present to you the second chapter!**

 **Btw, FT isn't mine. It belongs to the troll master, Hiro Mashima. If it did, NaLu would've long happened.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is great at many things but reading wasn't one of them. He found it too bothersome, too boring for his own tastes. He would prefer to be in his battle practice but, noooo. The fearsome scarlet-haired knight just had to drag him into the royal library and force him to read. He would complain and get out of it using his name as the second prince of the country but even with his status, he wouldn't dare get on the bad side of the mighty Erza 'Titania' Scarlet.

"This is a must, Prince Natsu," the woman said as she placed three books in front of the young prince. "I have heard that you have failed in your History test in a part about witches. Goodness, I expected that you will be familiar with the tales of our kingdom's biggest threat." the scarlet-haired knight shook her head in disapproval and Natsu just couldn't help but look down. How did Erza know about his exam in the first place? His tutor must have told her.

"But, Erzaaa. It's pointless! The past already happened! I could care less about those stupid tales." He whined while he put both his hands behind his head. Erza glared at him, and Natsu started sweating in bullets. "You will read these books and finish them before I arrive to pick you up. An ignorant prince isn't what this country needs. Understood?" she said authoritatively.

The salmon-haired prince nodded quickly, and squeaked out a small, "Yes, ma'am!" to which the knight returned with a contented smile. "Very well, I shall leave you to your studies."

Natsu watched as the scarlet-haired knight walked out, her long, beautiful hair swaying side to side. Even though he was scared of her, he couldn't help but admire her strength. Erza may be a knight but even the king respects her knowledge and swordsmanship in battle. Maybe that's why even though Erza is hella scary, everyone still respects her out of admiration, not out of fear.

The pink-haired prince sighed and looked at the three books laid down in front of him. He would've read the one with a dragon on the cover, but something was pulling him to choose the one with the girl with the golden hair. The cover was breathtaking, the girl simply looking at a man while smiling brightly. He knew that this would be romance and he _loathed_ romance. But, the girl was really alluring, so he picked the book up and started to read.

 _Once upon a time, there lived a girl with beautiful, long blonde hair. She was praised and worshipped everywhere she went. She was beautiful, inside and out. She treated everyone equally, smiled at everyone she saw. She became the light when everything was dark. She allured the heart of every man who saw her. Kings, princes and dukes from all over the world came in hopes to capture the maiden's heart._

 _But, the number of men who wanted to be with her was too high. So, they thought of a way to decide who will be the right man to be with her. They created a tournament. Participating men have to complete five tasks and if they should fail even once, they will be eliminated._

 _Thousands of men tried and tried, but they can never get past the first task. However, there was one prince who refused to compete. He viewed the tournament as something disgusting, claiming that the young maiden wasn't a prize. That she was more than that and she should be free to love whoever she chooses._

 _What the young prince said reached the beautiful maiden and she was overjoyed. She hated how she was competed for, how she was viewed as a prize and a trophy. She hated that everyone loves her because she's pretty. She wanted to be loved for who she was, not what others expect her to be._

 _One sunny afternoon, the young maiden went to the town market to buy some food. After that, she decided to walk around the port, greeting everyone she saw with a smile. There, she saw the prince who didn't want to compete for her. She was ecstatic to meet him, and as such approached the man with a genuine smile plastered on her face. She thanked him and invited him for tea at her house._

 _The man accepted her offer and the two chatted merrily. They both enjoyed each other's company so the young prince promised to visit her every week. True to his word, he returned the next week, and the next week after that, and after that. They became close and unknowingly, the young maiden fell in love with the prince._

 _It was on the twenty-seventh visit that the girl decided to confess to the young young gi—_

"Huh?" the prince groaned, confused as to why the page is torn. He was already engrossed with the story, a thing that rarely happens, and the story is cut? He flipped the pages more, attempting to find a torn page folded there. But, alas, he couldn't find one. Defeated, he put the book down. He was devastated. He wanted to know more about the story.

He stood up and made his way to the door. Sure, Erza might kill him for leaving but it was for a good cause. He'll visit the kingdom's biggest bookworm and royal librarian, Levy McGarden. The woman has lots of books, her library rivaling the royal library's collection.

Natsu walked with the girl from the story still on his mind. If what she looked like was exactly the one in the cover then, she must've been a goddess. He rarely distinguished girls as pretty or beautiful but this one is really different. She looked angelic, as if she was a goddess sent from Mt. Olympus. He thought and thought about the girl, not noticing he was about to bump into someone.

"Oof—" a small, high pitched voice cried out as she bumped into something, or someone. All the books she was carrying flew away and landed to the ground with a thud! sound. Natsu snapped out of his reverie, acknowledging the presence of the person he just collided with.

"You should really look where you are g—Oh, Prince Natsu." The blunette said in annoyance which was quickly changed to shame. She gathered all the books lying on the floor and quickly stood up.

"No, no. I'm sorry for that, Levy. I was just thinking of somethin'. Didn't see ya there." Natsu helped Levy collect her books, carrying some of them for her. The blunette blushed in shame, frantically trying to stop the prince from helping her. She was about to say something when another voice cut her to it.

"You need a brain to think, and you, Flame Brain, don't have a brain." A husky voice spoke, alerting the pink-haired royalty. He searched for the owner of the voice, knowing full well who it belongs to. Dark green eyes met with icy blue ones and an intense glare fight began.

Gray Fullbuster is the lieutenant and Natsu's right hand. Although they've known each other for years, their rivalry never disappeared. They were total opposites; Natsu loved everything spicy and hot while Gray fancied all things cold. Gray was like a living blizzard, cold and calculating, never showing mercy towards enemies. He was the only one other than Erza who can talk back to Natsu and not get in trouble for it.

"What did you say, you ice princess?!" the pink-haired boy roared in rage, the books in his hand forgotten and reunited once more with the tiled floor.

"I said you don't have a brain. I guess stupidity also affects your hearing?" the raven haired boy taunted further. The blunette, who was currently ignored, sweatdropped at the scene unfolding before her. She needed to do something before they start to fight here and break the decorations again.

"Lieutenant Gray Fullbuster, I don't think you should do th—" Levy tried her very best to stop them, but her small voice was easily overwhelmed by the loud bellows of the two men who were currently engaging in a fist fight.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, DROOPY EYES?!"

"BRING IT ON, TABASCO FREAK!"

The two were about to start when Natsu suddenly froze and remembered why he was here. His moment of realization left him unguarded, giving Gray a chance to collide his fist with the prince's face.

Eyes widened at the impact, even Gray's. No one expected that he'll actually be able to land a hit; it was supposed to be blocked by Natsu. The young prince held his right cheek, the spot he was hit on, rubbing his hands to try and ease the throbbing pain.

"What the hell, stripper?! I was supposed to be reading in the library right now, but the book I really liked has a page torn in it and I was looking for Levy because, ya know, she has a huge collection of books and maybe she'll have a copy," the young prince ranted continuously. "And then I suddenly bumped into Levy and I was going to help her but you had to go be a jerk. I hate your face, go away, I still have to search for Le—Oh." He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The raven haired lieutenant facepalmed. "Yeah, oh. Levy is right there, you ash-for-brains. And reading? Seriously? The only time Natsu and reading comes up in a sentence together is when the word doesn't is in between of them." He smirked, knowing full well that Natsu will not let a taunt pass. However, his jaw dropped when he saw the prince talking to Levy.

"So, Levy. I've read the first ten pages of a book but after that, it's torn. Do you think you have any spare copies?" Natsu inquired, grinning slightly.

"I'll look into it. What's the title of the book?"

"It's _The First Witch's Memoire_. Do you have anything like that?"

Levy put a hand on her chin, thinking deeply. The book sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure if it existed within her archive. "I'm not quite sure, your highness. It sounds familiar but I don't think I own a book like that."

"Uh, guys?" the raven haired male started.

"What? You own a _million_ of books, Levy! You don't have that one book I want to read?" the prince whined. They ignored Gray's pleas and calls, not knowing that a certain wrath was going to take place before them.

"G-guys?" Gray gulped as a hand laid down on his shoulder, sending shivers up to his spine. He can sense a demonic aura behind him; _Oh dear Mavis,_ Gray thought. _Please tell everyone I love them and that I am, in fact a—_

"So, you were here all along huh?" Erza's voice was dripping with poison, and the raven haired knight was sure that if he turned around, he would see her smirking demonically.

Natsu, on the other hand, froze on his spot, a nervous laugh escaping him. He slowly turned around, but now that he fully faced the demon's spawn, he wished he didn't.

Erza glared at the prince, making him chuckle nervously. "E-erza, I… I was just looking," he grabbed Levy closer to him, which was easy because of her small stature. "Looking for lil ol' Levy here to find a copy of the book that I was uhm, supposed to read?"

"oh, if that was the reason then you are excused." Erza said calmly. Natsu's jaw almost dropped. Erza believed that stupid excuse for an excuse? Well, it was still the truth so he guessed that it was alright?

Right?

"Anyways, apologies for my intruding but his highness, the king, stated that the two of you," Erza pointed two fingers towards the raven haired male and the pink haired royalty. "Must accompany me to the town for two weeks. Is there any objections to that?" her voice firm and decided. The boys shook their heads simultaneously, not daring to disobey the king _and_ the monster in front of them.

"Very well, we shall depart in half an hour. Do get yourselves ready before the time. We shall meet each other at the royal hall, do not be late." With that, the scarlet haired knight walked away; leaving the three of them in a trance.

"So that was the fearsome Titania? She's so cool and scary at the same time!" Levy chirped in awe. However, the males looked at each other, obviously irked by what the fearsome knight said.

They were going to spend two weeks being with each other now?!

* * *

Again, only certain people here would have magic and they will be viewed as criminals. I really enjoyed writing my darling Gray. Lels, anyway, see you at the next chapter.

This duck is out.

 ** _Quack._**


End file.
